Damon's Selection
by Nerdy Exorcist
Summary: Damon, the son of King Maxon and Queen America, is pumped up for his selection. But three little words taunt him, making him question his every move. Will he find true love? Or will he find danger? *dun dun dun* SYOC is closed! Thank you to all who submitted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who actually read my stuff! I'm starting an SYOC (for those of you who don't know wat that is, it stands for Submit Your Own Character) for Prince Damon's selection (new prince because why not?). This chapter will be Damon's POV. I WILL ACCEPT NO MORE THAN 15 GIRLS (MAYBE SOME EXCEPTIONS. MAYBE). If there are any questions, pm me or write a review and I will answer them. The form will be in la profile.**

Damon

"Why do I have to do this?" I ask Malorie,

"Because Daddy said that you have to play with me until he is done work." She replies.

I sigh and let her continue apply makeup to my face. Normally, I would be sleeping right about now, but apparently I'm not aloud to sleep late while the Selection girls are here. To prepare me, my mother insisted that I wake up earlier than 2pm. I tried to explain to her that I don't start functioning until 2pm, but she ignored me. Now my maids have to wake me up at 7 am. I loathe this new rule entirely.

Felipe, the devil himself, enters the room with a smug look on his face. He looks just like the devil; red hair, yellow eyes, always wearing a black tuxedo. The resemblance is uncanny.

"Looking good, Damon. Is that L'oreal mascara I see? Or is that Maybelline?" He laughs hysterically, doubling over.

"Your turn next." A disembodied voice rings throughout the room. All of a sudden, Felipe is lassoed and is flung across the room. Iris pushes him into a chair and ties him up.

"Good job Iris." I high five my sister and look at my brother, then Malorie.

"You know what to do, Mal."

She nods and gets out her endless supply of makeup. Iris and Mal stalk over and start applying makeup to poor, defenseless Felipe. All of us are laughing except for Felipe, who is struggling to get away.

A knock at the door silences us. One of my father's councilmen walks into the room, looking at us like we have horns growing out of our heads.

"Um…did I interrupt something?" He inquires.

"No, no. We were having sibling bonding time." I tell him. Iris and Malorie nod, while Felipe shakes his head like a madman.

"Um…ok then. Anyway, your father has requested for you to go meet him in his office."

"Why-uh? Walking takes too much effort." I whine.

"You can't become King one day if you're too lazy, your majesty." The councilman crosses his arms.

I get up and begin to walk out the door. "I'll see him, but I do not want to be bothered for the rest of the day."

"Understood, sir." The councilman follows me out the door, closing the door behind him.

These white walls and emerald floors seem to never change; same glossy shine, same lights on the walls, same paintings, same everything. I wish there could be a change to this boring palace.

The walk from my sister's room to the office isn't long, but it's tiring and agonizing. I have to walk down 5 different staircases. When I reach my father's office, I don't bother to knock on the door. I roundhouse kick the door open and walk in like a boss. My father stares at me, lasers coming out of his pupils.

"Damon, you know you have to act proper when the Selection starts, right?" He asks me.

"I know that, but until then, I can be carefree." I sit down in a chair in front of his desk. I prop my feet onto the desk, sinking back into the chair.

My father sighs, then continues, "My boy, having experienced a Selection, I have many things to tell you. But I'm only going to tell you one important thing."

"What is it?" I'm suddenly interested in what he's blabbering on about.

"Trust no one."

I stare at him, expressionless. "What?"

"You heard what I said. Now leave. I'm having a meeting in a few. Shoo."

Two guards pick me up and carry me out of the room. I'm still trying to process what he said and what he meant. Those three words ring in my head.

_Trust no one…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello followers and other random people! I've gotten 5 entries so far (SkaterGirl I need you to pm me your form cuz I didn't get all of it), there are 10 slots left! Here are the first four intros; Latasha, Tova, Chole, and Annabeth.**

Tova

Today, the Selection forms came in the mail, which made me squeal with delight. This is my chance to find a new adventure, and maybe some new books.

I'm writing all the basic information down as I check in books at the library. The library is my safe haven, and the books are worlds where I can escape to. That's exactly why I became a librarian. The only thing I dislike about this job is that I have to interact with patrons of the library. I can never find a way to talk to them.

The bell attached to the front door chimes, announcing that someone has arrived. I look up, and there's Eric, my best (and probably my only) friend. I walk out from behind the counter to greet him.

"Hey E." I say to him. He hates it when I call him 'E'.

"Hey T." He replies with a smug face. I stare at him for a few seconds, then we both burst out laughing.

"So what's up? You never come by before my shift ends." I ask him, walking back to the counter.

"Well, I just needed a few books, so I decided to come early and read until your shift is done." He leans on the counter, staring at the form. "What's this?"

I swipe the paper and throw it into my bag. "Oh nothing, just some work for later." I laugh awkwardly.

"Uh…ok. Well I'll be over there." Eric sits in one of the chairs nearest to the counter.

He would be devastated if I left for the Selection, so I can't let him know that I'm signing up.

Annabeth

I finish cleaning the last horse stable, and, of course, it was the worst. I smell like manure and oats, which is not a good combination. I organize the rakes and shovels in the shed, making sure they are just the way my master likes it. She doesn't even touch the damn things, why would she want them organized?

I walk back to the stables and hop onto my favorite horse, Racer. I started riding him when I was 7, just a year after my parents sold me to the Canes; a horrible family of Twos that have no respect for me at all. Since then, whenever I had the time, I would race him around the property, carefree and graceful.

I whip the reins, and Racer goes flying. He sprints across the field, hopping over bushes and fences. Every jump feels like we're aren't going to land; we will just fly away from the Canes, from the castes, from Illea.

"Annabeth!" The gut wrenching voice of Master Ashlynn Cane interrupts my relaxing ride. I sigh and stop Racer.

"What the hell do you want, Ashlynn?!" I scream at her, putting Racer back into the stables.

"First of all, you don't talk to me like that. And second, there's mail for you." She replies nastily.

I go over to her and swipe the papers out of her hand. Skimming the papers, I recognize it as the Selection form. The Selection. Maybe if I enter, I will have a chance to leave this hell-hole. I run towards the big-ass mansion in search of a quiet place and a pen. This is my chance to leave my owners, leave caste 7, and leave my past behind.

Chole

Bullies are attracted to me like mosquitoes to a bug zapper. They always have something to make fun of me for. My height, my weight, my voice, my weirdness, pretty much everything about me is made fun of on a daily basis. But I just ignore them. Who gives a crap of what they say? I'll just stay here and keep my head held high.

I leave school, the insults starting to fly. Everything everyone says is usually lies, but nothing has to be said. They are drawing attention to themselves.

"Hey Chole! You're a fat pig!" One of them calls out. I stop walking, my whole body going rigid. I turn to the boy who insulted me, and punch him in the face. All of his friends cover their mouths as the boy bleeds from his nose.

"Don't test me." I say, then walk away with great confidence.

It takes about five minutes for me to get home, where the smell of bacon and toasting bread fills the surrounding area. I walk into the house and flop onto the couch. The bacon scent is stronger than before.

"Hey Chol." My dad greets me. He places a BLT in front of me. I get up and start to eat, the different combinations of flavors dancing on my tastebuds.

"Hi dad." I say with my mouth full.

"How was school?"

"Same as always."

"What's that on your hand?" I look down at my hand to see some of the nose blood from earlier.

"Uh…red paint."

"Uh huh." He looks at me in earnest.

"Is there something wrong?" I question him.

"No, no. I just had some good news."

"What is it?"

"I signed you up for the Selection!" I start to choke on my BLT, surprised that he even _mentioned_ the Selection. He knows I've never wanted to sign up, so why did he sign me up?

Latasha

I've gotten used to these bright lights, cold experiment tables, and the beeping machines. My raggedy Ann doll tells me stories and reminds me of the memories we've had together. The doctors think I'm crazy, but I'm pretty sure I'm completely normal. My father calls it Childhood Schizophrenia, a mental disorder where I have visions of animate objects speaking, moving, etc. It's been like this for about 10 years. People give me dirty looks when I walk the streets. Sometimes, they don't even look at me. It's depressing, but I've learned to live with it.

Sitting in a thin hospital gown, I wait for my father and his fellow doctors to come and give me my meds. They give me different medications each day, maybe to get rid of my visions. But why would they? If they could see what I see, their whole world would change, just like mine did.

My father enters the room, along with Dr. Josie and Dr. Armstrong. They each carry about four bottles of medication. Every week, I take about 12 different pills. They don't seem to work, or at least that is what my father says.

"Tasha, dear." My father begins. "Before we give you your meds, I would like to ask one thing."

"What is it dad?" I ask.

"Do you want to be in the Selection?" I hear him murmur under his breath, "please say yes, please say yes…"

I don't think twice when I say, "Yes."

Father jumps up with glee and starts to sing. "My daughter is leaving! My daughter is leaving me for good!"

"Why are you so happy? It's not definite that I'll be a contestant."

"I'm just happy that you will be leaving me— I mean, trying new things." He coughs and grabs the pill bottles. "Ok, now it's time for you to have your drugs— I mean, meds."

I take them one by one, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. Visions of me in ball gowns and dancing with Prince Damon fill my head as I slowly drift out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you to those who submitted characters! I have 7 entries (SkaterGirl I couldn't get your form so I removed your girl. Sorry:/) and there are 8 spots left! Today's intros are…Elizabeth, Artemis, and Daphne! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Artemis

Having nothing else to do, I sit in bed and fill out the Selection form. I've always wanted to walk around Angeles to see the palace. But alas, my heart is too weak to make the trip. It sucks having a severe heart condition, but it has its benefits. I get to write more, and I get books read in a few hours than a few days. But also, I don't get to run anymore; doctors orders.

The Selection is my chance to change my life, change my story, and maybe find love. I think I have a minuscule chance of getting in. My sister and many other girls from my province are entering, and they have a better chance than I do. All I can really do is try, right?

The pen in my hand is suddenly gone from my grip. And of course, the culprit is my twin sister, Phoebe.

"Give me my pen back. I was almost done with it." I demand.

"I don't wait for anyone." She retorts.

"Are you kidding me?" I raise my voice. "You could've grabbed one from the table in the hallway!"

Phoebe death-stares me, then throws the pen directly in my face. It bounces off my forehead and onto the ground. I feel like exploding, but I know that isn't the best idea.

"Get out, bitch." I say rudely. Phoebe looks appalled, but she leaves anyway.

"Thank god," I murmur. I pick up the pen and keep filling out the form. If I do get in, I'll be away from my sister, which would be the best thing ever.

Daphne

I haven't had a permanent home since, forever, really. My mother works as a dancer in a traveling circus, and as you can tell by the name, we travel a lot. It's been my mom and I since I was three, when my dad left us. We've survived on our own without him, though. Now, I work as a trapeze artist in the same circus as my mom does.

Doing trapeze acts make me go into a state of serenity. It's something about flying through the air while doing flips and tricks that makes me feel like there's nothing wrong with the world.

I walk along side my mother as we make our way back to Yukon. We usually never leave our province, but the circus had some shows to play in Waverly, so we left Yukon for awhile.

"Hey Daphne." My mother speaks calmly to me.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Did you ever think about entering the Selection?"

I burst out laughing. "Mom, I would never enter the Selection."

"It would be better for your future. We could be risen to a higher caste. We could have more than we dreamed of!"

"I'm content with this life. Except the food situation. But everything else is fine! Why do we need to change it?" I question her with a sharp edge to my voice.

"Can you at least sign up? That would make me happy." She does the puppy dog eyes thing that I used when I was little.

"I will if you stop with the puppy dog eyes." I say, laughing a little.

"That's my girl." Mom smiles at me. We keep walking in sync, not a step out of place.

Elizabeth

"Don't ever leave me again, Will." I recite my lines perfectly.

"Never again, Liz." The actor who plays my romantic partner in this movie says.

We hug for a few seconds, signaling that the last scene of the movie was done.

"Cut! Great job everyone!" Director Paul yells.

I pull away from 'Will', disgusted. I hate peasants, even if they are the same caste as me. I still think of lower life forms as peasants. I walk over and sit at my vanity, where my makeup team starts to remove my makeup. My assistant, Kale, stands beside me, telling me about future events and other news.

"You have an interview at 2pm today and another one at 11 tomorrow morning…" Kale goes on and on about all the events I'm going to in the next week. Being a movie star is hard.

"Also, I have some mail for you." Kale hands me an envelope. I open it to reveal a Selection form.

Ah yes, the Selection. My one chance to take control of Illea. How marvelous would that be; taking over Illea, having complete power of everyone. How delightful.

"Kale," I begin. "Get me a pen. I'm signing up."

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Give me feedback! I take criticism and advice. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So I have 8 entries (I just got your form, SkaterGirl. Sorry for the confusion :/). I appreciate the nice reviews I got, thank you all so much. I'll be sure to write more! So today's intro is…Kylee! I'll also throw in a royal POV or two ;) Also, remember that I will take two girls from one person. Only two, maybe some exceptions. :)**

Kylee

"This will be so awesome!" I whisper to my siblings.

"Shh! They're coming!" Riley covers my mouth, and we watch as Tara and Bella open the door. The bucket of water we put on top tumbles down, all of its contents drenching my step-sisters. My brothers, Riley and Will, and my sister, Callie, laugh along side me in unison.

"What the hell?" Tara yells at me.

"That's what you get for replacing my conditioner with spoiled milk!" I cross my arms and give a sly smile.

"You little—AGH!" Bella and Tara walk out of the room, steam coming out of their ears.

I continue laughing, giving my siblings high fives. Ever since my mother died, they have been the best siblings a girl can ever have. I don't consider Bella and Tara as siblings; I consider them as…enemies.

"Oh Kylee!" Tara calls from the kitchen. "We have a surprise for you!"

"Oh god, what is it?" I look at my siblings with a questioning look.

"Just go. It probably won't be that bad." Callie says, shrugging.

"Fine, but I hope it doesn't have to do with milk. Wish me luck." I walk out of the room, my siblings whispering a prayer. They are too funny.

At the kitchen counter, Tara and Bella are writing, whispering and snickering.

"What the hell do you want?" I snap at them.

"Look what we are filling out for you." Tara holds up the piece of paper. It takes a second for me to realize what it is. A Selection form.

"no. Just no." I lunge at Tara, scrambling for the form. She runs around, always out of my reach. I lunge again, tackling Tara to the ground. She throws the paper to Bella, who escapes to their room. I knock rapidly on her door, but it doesn't budge.

"God…" I mumble. I give up trying to get the paper, so I slump to the floor, my hands covering my face. Maybe it won't be that bad…

Damon

More and more Selection forms are coming in every day. I'm not allowed to look at the forms, so I occupy myself by watching TV with Iris. Trying to watch TV with Felipe or Malorie is like watching a soap opera; they overreact when something bad happens on a reality show.

"Oh yeah, going into the scary house is a _great _idea, you motherfrickers." Iris exclaims, her sarcasm very obvious.

Being only 5 years younger than me, she is like my advisor, but less mature. Iris's jokes and sassy remarks can really cheer me up. I hang out with her more than my other siblings, for I can actually talk about personal with her. She is the only one who understands me.

"Cue…death." As soon as she says that, the blonde chick dies. We both start to laugh our arses off. We also provide our own commentary when we watch TV.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" Iris suddenly turns serious.

"Of course you can, Ris. What's up?"

"When the Selection starts, will we be able to hang out like this?"

"I honestly don't know." I scratch the back of my head. "I'll be with the contestants most of the time, but I'll sure to make some time for you and I to hang out."

"Ok…" Her countenance falls, tears building up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." I pull her into a hug.

"When you find your wife, I'm afraid that we will never hang out again." She sniffles, tears streaming down her cheek and onto my jacket.

"We will always have time to be together. Don't you forget that. You are the only person I can talk to. I'll never ignore you."

"Really?" Iris looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Definitely." I ruffle her hair, smiling brightly. She smiles back, tears still flowing. I pull her into my arms and we go back to watching TV. I wouldn't dream of ignoring my favorite sibling. Especially because she makes me food once and a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! I am going to Florida in a couple of days (depending on when I get this chapter published, I might already be there) I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and thank you for reading! Here are today's intros: Calphurnia, Abiela, and Bellamy! (Just a side note; I'm sorry if some of the intros are longer than others. I run out of creative juices fast so I'm sorry if they are short and boring rather than long and interesting.)**

Calphurnia

My twin brother, Cassio, drops me off in front of our house, then leaves to go back to the fire station. I wave to him, silently thanking God for leaving me alone. Whenever everyone is gone from the Bard household, he is suddenly in charge. It makes no sense to me; I'm eighteen, I'm old enough to take of myself.

I walk up to my mailbox, grabbing the humongous pile of mail, and head inside. I throw the mail on the table, some sliding across and falling on the other side. I bend down to pick it up, then a shiny envelope catches my eye. I pick it up, along with the other mail, and sit down to read it. It was a Selection form.

I've always been too selfless to enter myself. I care too much about the well-being of everyone else than to worry about my well-being. I've always wanted to sign up, but then again, what good will it do for my family? We were already twos, we had enough food and money; what else would we need?

I decide to enter anyways. Maybe it's time I became just a little selfish. I rip open the envelope and start to fill out the form. The more I write, the more I worry about my family. What will they do if I get in? My dad and brothers would probably be lonely, and I bet my mom wouldn't even care.

She's never around anymore; always at the country club, not having a care in the world. Sometimes I wish I was like her, other times I don't. I prefer to be like my dad; helping and caring for others. I don't know what to do if I get selected: stay? or leave?

I need to be my own person for once. I finish filling out the form, confident that I will have a chance. I put it in the envelope and put it back in the mailbox. This will give my confidence a boost. I hope…

Abiela

After cleaning the barn for the third time today, my brother Ryan and I walk back to the house. It's been a long, grueling day of shoveling crap and cleaning cows that are covered in crap. I've gotten used to the smell, but whenever I see it I get nauseous.

"Hey guys!" My other brother, Caleb, comes running over to me, along with Neil and Izador also my brothers (I have a crap ton of brothers).

"Hey Cal." I say, hugging my brother. All of my brothers are overprotective of me, just because I'm the youngest, but I love them anyway.

Caleb picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal as he runs away from my other brothers. Ryan starts running after us, the rest following him. I punch Caleb in the shoulder, laughing so hard I can't breathe.

He puts me down just as Ryan tackles him. I stumble backwards, still laughing. All of my brothers are in a giant pile, wrestling Caleb. I gain back my balance and join the fun. I jump onto Caleb, my elbow hitting him in the stomach. He lets out a strangled breath, laughing weakly.

"Ok, ok." Izador says. "Let's give Caleb some room."

We all back up and sit on the ground around Cal. He sits up and stares at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, no. I just have some news for you, but I don't know if I should say." He smiles devilishly.

"Tell me man! Don't leave me hanging!"

"Woah, calm down little sis. I'll tell ya." He clears his throat. "I signed you up for the Selection."

Just as I'm about to speak, Ryan tackles Caleb again.

Why would you do that?! You don't even know if she would've liked to sign up!"

Stop being overprotective! Let her live for once!" Caleb retorts.

Caleb, don't be an idiot."

"How about you both stop being idiots?!" I yell at them. They look up at me with startled looks.

"Maybe I did want to sign up. But now I don't have to do it myself. Thanks Caleb."

"No problem." Caleb says. Ryan gives Caleb the death stare, then turns back to me.

"Ryan, you have to stop being overprotective. I want to live my own life, not be protected all the time. I don't even know if I'll get in. I'm just entering." I say softly.

Ryan sighs, then meets my gaze. "Fine, but if you do get in, I want you to write everyday. No forgetting"

"Thats fine with me, bro." I smile at him, and he smiles back. He gets off Caleb and the both of them get up. All five of us walk back to the house, laughing and smile like that big blowout didn't happen.

Bellamy

I wait outside for the truck to come. It's supposed to be here today at 2, but it's running an hour late. Again. Note to self; pick up the boxes myself next time.

The truck finally arrives, and the driver comes up to me holding out a clipboard.

"Sign here and you're good to go, miss." He says in a thick Mexican accent.

"Thanks," I say, signing the paper. "Approximately, how many boxes are in there?"

"About 15."

I groan. We're short on staff today, so I'll have to do it myself. I hand the driver the clipboard and head out towards the end of the truck. There, two men are carrying the boxes out of the truck and placing them right outside the comic shop (yes, I work at a comic shop).

After the truck was emptied, I open one box to admire the new comics. I lift up a new edition of _Miss Marvel_, breathing in the scent of that new comic smell. I wave goodbye to the three men in the truck and head inside.

I place the first two boxes onto the counter and head out for two more. This becomes repetitive after awhile. Picking up the last box, I hear footsteps pounding on the cement behind me. One of the guys from the truck comes bounding towards me. He stops a few feet away, panting.

"I…forgot…to hand this…to you…" he says in between breaths. He holds out an off-white envelope. I take it out of his hand and look at it. It's from the palace. It must be a Selection form.

"Thank you…what's your name?"

"The names Misha." He says, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya." I say, shaking his hand. He lets go of my hand, salutes then runs off.

I open up the envelope after Misha runs off, and inside there is the form and Prince Damon's picture. He is a dead ringer for my comic book character, Bellamy Blanc's, love interest, Alexander Macey (yes, I write my own comics as well. Don't judge me). I've always wanted to meet Damon; I want to compare him to Alexander. I also want to get close to him, but that's not very important.

I walk back inside and lay the last box on the counter. Walking behind, I grab a pen, open one of the boxes, and start filling out the form while organizing the comics. Maybe being at the palace will give me some inspiration for new comics.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! This is the last intro! *applause* We'll get into the good stuff next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the fanfic so far. Here's our final intro; Zinnia! (Sorry for the short chapter :/)**

_Zinnia_

"The only reason I'm entering this stupid competition is to earn some money for us, okay? Thats it. Nothing more." I say to my sister and mother.

"You sure? You have said on many occasions that Prince Damon is cute." My sister throws me a small smirk.

"I said that once." I roll my eyes and let out a exasperated sigh. "Even without meeting him in person I can tell that he is total jackass."

"Don't say that, Z." Mother says.

"Well, its probably true." I get up and grab the Selection form off of the counter. Its not even a counter; just a stack of books that we use as a counter. I sit back down on the old wicker chair in the corner of the room.

I start filling out the form, often daydreaming about the palace. I wonder if there's a pool or a lake I could swim in. Maybe there's a cabin in the woods or something I could look at. That would be cool.

I snap out of my thoughts and look down at the form. I always knew I would do something stupid; and of course, I did. I wrote down my thoughts on the form.

"God dammit." I mutter under my breath. I scribble it out, making the whole form look like a children's drawing. I try to make it look neat, but it's not working. I fill out the rest of the form and put it back in the envelope.

I walk outside then put the form in the mailbox next to my garden. It took me a long time to make that garden look spectacular; I think the outcome was exactly how I expected it to be.

I take one more look at my masterpiece and head inside.

Damon

Most of the Selection forms are in.

Tomorrow, the girls will be announced on the Report.

When the 35 selected girls get to the palace two days from now, I will begin the search for my wife.

My Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hai everyone! How are all of you? Sorry for the last chapter. I know it was short (don't yell at me please). I'll try to make them longer. I didn't have my keyboard and it's weird typing on my iPad (and yes, I write on my iPad. Don't judge.) So, that chapter was short. I needed to get it over with. I'll get more description into the chapters. Thank you for understanding! Here's the chapter!

2 DAYS LATER

Damon

I didn't realize how nervous I was until I reached the set of the Report. I walk in, sweating. Iris spots me and comes running over.

"Bro, you're sweating through your shirt." She says, smirking.

"No I'm not." I retort.

"Yes you are."

She holds up a small mirror and my arm. She moves it so I can see underneath my arm. It is soaked with sweat. I throw my arm down and look away, embarrassed.

"I'm nervous, alright!" I yell, wiping sweat from underneath my eyes.

Iris grabs a coat from the coat rack and gives it to me. I put it on as she speaks, "Bro, I get it. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Maybe not. Father told me something earlier this week that made me more nervous than I should be."

"What did he say that made you so worried?" Iris inquires, raising her eyebrow.

"Trust no one." I recite, recalling my father's haunting words.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to freak you out. Now let's get up on stage. The Report is about to start."

She wraps an arm around my shoulders and we walk on stage. We break away and take our separate seats. I look to my parents sitting next to me. They look calm, which is common. Everything seems fine. For now.

"Hello Illea!" Gavril announces. The audience cheers and whistles. "Tonight is the night we will learn the names of the 35 girls selected to win Prince Damon's heart!"

The audience goes nuts at this. I can hear Iris laughing hysterically laughing from the other side of the stage. Everyone looks at her and smiles. I roll my eyes and scoff.

"Let's talk to Prince Damon now!" Gavril walks over to me and holds the microphone up to my face. "So, your majesty, are you excited for your Selection?"

"I'm very excited, Gavril. I can't wait to meet the girls." I say nervously.

"He's a liar!" Iris yells. Everyone laughs, even Felipe, which I find surprising.

"Well then. Let's get on with the girls!" Gavril gets out notes cards, which I suppose have the names of the girls on them.

"From Shishoba: Annabeth Clarke, Age 16, Caste 7!"

A Seven, huh? That's rare. She looks beautiful in her picture, though. Fair skin, beautiful pale green eyes, silky raven black hair. She doesn't look like a Seven.

"Tova Arabell Mastiren, Age 16, Caste 3 from Zuni!" Her purple eyes are irresistibly beautiful.

"Chole Noa Abbruzzese, Age 17, Caste 5 from Bonita!"

"From Yukon, we have…Daphne Bailey Flyher, Age 17, Caste 5!"

I know her! She perform for Malorie's birthday a couple years ago! She is an awesome trapeze artist.

"Elizabeth Gabrielle Marc, Age 17, Caste 2 from Fennley!"

This Elizabeth girl is in all the recent movies. She is a really good actor.

"From Angeles: Artemis Lucia Simmons, Age 20, Caste 6!"

The girl in the picture looks small and frail. Her brave face says otherwise.

"Latasha Arnette, Age 18, Caste 3 from Hansport!"

"Calphurnia Ceres Bard, Age 19, Caste 2 from Kent!"

Everyone gasps at the girl's picture. She has burn marks and bruises all over her. Even with her marks, she looks amazing.

"From Dakota, Abiela Acadia Rasted, Age 18, Caste 4!"

"From St. George, Kylee Ann McKay, Age 16, Caste 6!"

"Zinnia Quinn Yelaseg, Age 17, Caste 6 from Paloma!"

"Bellamy Florence Sawyer, Age 19, Caste 3 from Allens!"

Gavril announces the rest of the girls, and finishes the show. Everyone gets up to leave while I stay back. I inhale and exhale slowly, hoping no one comes to talk to me. I'm too nervous right now. I thought I would be better at keeping my emotions hidden. But nope, I can't hold it in. Tomorrow, I will start the search for my wife, and that thought terrifies me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm gonna try to write as much as I can from now on. I get out of school on the 19th and I'll be writing all summer. You'll see more chapters! *claps* I hope you enjoy the fanfic! I'm not gonna put all of the girls' POVs on the plane because I want to get into teh good stuff :)**

Latasha

The plane waits on the road right outside the lab. I grab my one small suitcase and my doll and walk towards the plane. I hear my dad cheering in the background, along with the sound of a cork popping. They think I'll be gone forever. Yeah, right. I'll be lucky enough not to be the first one to go.

There are so many people outside the lab, I have no idea what to do. I try not to freak out and avoid them. As I get closer to the plane, my doll starts talking.

Hey Tasha, she says. I can tell that you are nervous. But remember, I'm right here beside you.

"Thanks Annie." I reply, hugging her.

All the people around me give me judging looks as I walk onto the plane. I try not to cry as I turn away, smile and wave to everyone. I hate being judged. They wouldn't like it if everyone judged them for being different.

The plane door closes, so it forces me to fully step into the plane. I turn around to see three other girls, one of them with a look of disgust on her face.

"Who let you into the Selection, freak?" She said.

Don't listen to her. Annie says. You're not a freak.

"I'm not a freak." I say quietly, hugging Ann closer.

"What is that? A doll? What are you, 12?"

"On a scale from one to ten, ya." I say, smiling slightly.

She glares at me, scoffs, then turns away. I find the farthest seat away and sit down, holding Ann in my arms. A girl with faded blue hair comes over and sits next to me.

"Hey," she says softly.

"H-hi." I stutter. I'm not used to talking to strangers.

"Don't mind Elizabeth. She's a major bitch." I laugh quietly, smiling. The girl holds out her hand and speaks, "I'm Bellamy."

I hesitate. I don't know why, but it seems like she's more of a threat than someone who can be a friend. She's really kind, though.

Go ahead and shake her hand. Don't worry, she's friendly. I hear Ann's voice in my head.

I nod and shake Bellamy's hand. She smiles at me, her eyes meeting mine. Maybe Ann is right, she doesn't seem mean. Maybe I can make a friend while I'm here.

Annabeth

I'm the only one on the plane so far. I don't mind the quiet. It feels serene; something I haven't felt in a long time. It's getting really boring just waiting for another contestant to get on the plane.

I start to dance around the plane, having a good. Another thing that doesn't happen to me often. I start to hum a little, then it turns into full out singing. I belt out the lyrics to a song I heard Master Lucy sang once while I

"_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_"God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me"_

I finish singing when I see another girl step into the plane. She looks at me with wide eyes and an amused smile. I sit back down in my seat, blushing. I hear her footsteps get louder as she gets close to me.

"You are an amazing singer!" She says gleefully. Oh great, a cheery one.

"Thanks, I guess." I mutter.

She sits next to me, still smiling. She holds out her hand and says, "I'm Daphne Flyher."

My eyes widen in realization. "Daphne? As in, the famous trapeze artist Daphne?"

"Damn, why does everyone say that?"

I laugh and shake her hand. "I'm a fan. Its nice to meet you."

"Same here." She looks over at the open airplane door, then looks back at me. "Say, how about we sing that song you were singing earlier?"

I scoff. "You know that song?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Its one of the top songs of this year."

I smile and start to sing. She joins in; soon, we begin dancing. We keep going, even when we pick up the other girls. We don't stop until we reach the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

Iris

Since Damon isn't allowed to see the girls until tomorrow, Malorie and I have to show them around and be in charge of the makeovers. What fun.

I watch the girls as they walk out of the planes and into the palace. They gather around me, spectators outside the palace cheering and screaming like banshees. Some of the girls stop to sign autographs.

"Hurry up ladies! It's go time!" I scream, smiling. The rest of the girls gather, watching me with careful eyes.

"You probably all know my sister and I. For those who don't know, I'm Iris, and this is Malorie. Are there any questions before the makeovers?" Most of their hands shoot up. I clap my hands and say, "No questions? Alright, let's go."

Malorie snickers and walks beside me as we make our way into the palace. I turn around and see the girls' eyes widen in awe when we enter. They gape at the expensive artwork and exotic decorations around the hallway. I smile and turn back around.

We walk a little ways to the prep room. The maids are already outside, waiting for the Selected.

"Alright ladies," I say to the maids. "Go ahead and pick your girls!"

The maids get in groups of three and rush to the girls. Once they picked their girls, they disappear into the prep room. With one last look at the room, I walk away to my rooms with Malorie at my side. Those Selection girls won't know what's coming to them…

Artemis

The silver dress my maids stick me in is tight around my chest, making it harder to breath than it usually does. When I do a test run (more like test _walk_) with the heels and the floor length gown, I trip nearly five times. I decide to deal with it; it's not worth complaining about.

One of my maids, Lorraine, puts my hair up into an elegant and extravagant bun. She braids part of my hair and wraps it around the bun.

"You look absolutely astounding, Lady Artemis." Paula, my second maid, comments while she fixes the hem of my dress.

"Thank you, Paula." I respond, smiling at her. She smiles back and slightly blushes.

Lorraine finishes with my hair and helps me stand up. I twirl around slowly, the light hitting the gown makes it twinkle and shimmer.

The girls face me, their eyes beseeching for my thoughts. I spread my arms and gather them in a hug.

"Thank you so much girls." I say to them gratefully. I let them go and check the clock on the wall. "I have to go. I'll see you three later."

"Goodbye Lady Artemis!" They announce in unison as I leave my room.

I take a deep breath as I descend the long staircase. Hopefully walking everywhere in this enormous palace won't cause me any problems.

Elizabeth

I was the last one to dinner because my maids are so freaking slow! They took forever to get me in my dress and do my makeup and everything! Why did I get stuck with the slow maids?!

I sat in the last available seat, which was between Creepy Doll girl and that girl with the burn marks. I don't want to sit with any of them, but I guess I have no choice.

Queen America enters the room a few moments later, looking as stunning as usual. The Princesses Malorie and Iris follow her, devious smiles planted on their faces.

America sits at the head of the table, the princesses taking the seats to the left and right of her.

"Good evening girls and welcome to the Palace!" She exclaims. All the girls clap and cheer, some quieter than the others. "I'm sure you all are ecstatic to meet the prince, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. Take this time to ask any questions and gossip amongst yourselves. Enjoy!"

I roll my eyes and glance at my competitors. Most of them look pathetic, especially the girl with the doll. I smile devilishly as an idea pops into my head.

I poke the doll girl in her arm, and keep doing so until she pays attention.

"Hey…Natasha, is it?" I say using the nicest possible voice I can.

"It's Latasha." She responds quietly.

"Right… anyway. I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it…?"

I lean in close to her ear and whisper, "I know that the prince dislikes older girls who still play with dolls."

She looks crestfallen as I whisper this to her. She eyes glaze over and tears start to stream down her face. She stands up and runs out of the room, sobbing. All of the girls watch her leave, but do nothing about it.

I go back to eating like I had nothing to do with that.

Latasha

I feel so stupid for coming here. Why did I agree to this?!

After what Elizabeth told me, I couldn't stand being in there. I ran out, sobbing, and ran back to my room, where I am now.

I pace back and forth, tears still staining my cheeks. Ann keeps speaking in my head, but I try to ignore her.

_She's trying to scare you away! Don't trust her!_ She screams.

Soon, it's intolerable. I pick her up off my bed and walk out onto my patio. I throw her off the balcony into the rain. I'm about to walk back in when I hear a yelp.

"Ow! What the hell?!" A masculine voice cries out.

I look back out to see the prince rubbing his head and looking at Ann. He picks her up and looks in my direction. I must look like a wreck; the wet mascara under my eyes and my hair getting soaked.

Before he can look at my face, I run back inside and close the doors. I lean against them, breathing heavily.

"I think he saw me." I whisper, more tears threatening to appear.

I stand there for a few moments before I hear a knock at my door. _Oh shit…_

I take a deep breath and answer it. Prince Damon stands there, soaking wet, with Ann in his hands.

"I assume this beautiful doll is yours." He says sweetly, his voice like silk.

"Y-Yeah, she's mine." I say softly as I gently take her out of his hands. "Sorry I hit you with it."

He chuckles at my apology. "It's no big deal, Lady…?" He asks.

"Latasha, your majesty." I respond.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Latasha. But you don't have to call me your majesty. Damon works." He smiles at me, and it almost makes me melt. "I must be going, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"S-See you, your maj—I mean, Damon." I stutter. He kisses my hand and saunters away, leaving me there, gawking like an idiot. I finally shut the door and lean against it.

"Holy crap, I just hit the prince in the head." I say, utterly shocked at what just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! It seems that I get most of my ideas at 1 in morning, so that's when I'm writing most of these chapters. I hope you enjoy! :3 (Btw I'm going to write all the girls meetings with the prince this time, unlike what I did with plane thing. In this one, there are the meetings for Tova, Chole and Bellamy!)**

Tova

After Latasha ran out of the dining hall last night, I know now to be careful around Elizabeth. I saw her talking to Latasha last night, and I'm pretty sure that's why she ran out.

All of us are waiting for Prince Damon in the Women's room, even Latasha. Everyone seems to have somebody to talk to except for me and Elizabeth, but there's no way in hell I'm talking to her.

I sit in a comfortable chair in the corner of the room reading my book. Everyone always called me a nerd or bookworm back in school, but I didn't mind it. It's what I am and I'm okay with it.

The room, which was noisy before, became silent as Prince Damon entered the room.

He clears his throat and begins to speak. "Hello ladies. I will come and speak to you one by one, so be ready. And just be yourselves, I won't judge you."

Damon smiles sweetly as he scans over the crowd of girls. His gaze lands on me of all people. He soon walks over and sits across from me.

"Hello there." I say quietly.

"Hello, Lady Tova." He says to me, smiling. "How about you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay," I answer. "Well, I love to read. And I'm a librarian."

"Really, that's very interesting. We should go visit the library together and I'll show you around. How does that sound?" He asks, looking straight into my eyes.

"That sounds amazing. Thank you, your majesty."

"Please, call me Damon." He takes my hand and kisses it gently. Damon gets up and bows. "I can't wait until our date. And let me say, I love your purple eyes. Very…exotic."

"Thank you." I reply. He seems like a very nice and outgoing person, but maybe he's a little too outgoing for me.

Chole

Being probably the loudest in the room, I was surprised that Damon came over to me next. I was hoping he was going to come to me last, or not at all. I really didn't want to be here.

"Lady Chole," he sings out. "It's nice to finally meet you. May we speak over there?"

I follow him towards a table near the door. I sit down across from him, trying to convince myself to be calm and myself.

"So, Lady Chole, tell me about yourself." He says, leaning his head on one hand and smiling. I almost laugh at his lazy behavior.

"Well, I'm an artist, if that's important." I respond, not really caring what I say.

"That's very important to know, for your information." Damon sounds like a very sassy person.

"Well, that's good to know. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, what is something you absolutely despise?" He asks, suddenly curious. "I know it's random, but it's nice to know this stuff."

"Well, I don't like horses…" I look down, embarrassed that I said that.

"I'll remember not to bring you horseback riding then." He joked, smiling. He stands up, takes my hand and kisses it. "Until later, Lady Chole."

At first, I wasn't sure about this. But I might get used to this…

Damon

A few of the girls I've met so far (which isn't that many) have been kind of plain. I'm hoping I get more enthusiasm from some of them.

I look around, trying to decide which girl to meet with next. This is harder than I thought. I soon spot Lady Latasha speaking with Lady Bellamy. _I'll save Lady Latasha for last…_

So, I walk over to Lady Bellamy and Latasha and greet them. "Hello ladies. Lady Bellamy, would you like to talk with me?"

She nods and follows me to an empty table. "So Lady Bellamy, I hear you're a comic book writer."

"That's correct. I an intern writer for the spinoff series for 'White-Hot' comics—The 'Red Queen' series." She rambles. "The main character, Cerise Rouge, has a love interest that looks exactly like you–"

She covers her mouth with both her hands. She soon removes them and lowers her voice. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." I chuckle.

She face-palms herself a few times before talking again. "I'm sorry about that."

I take her hands and smile. "It's fine, Bellamy." I speak calmly. "I'll have to read those comics. Maybe you'll read them with me?"

She blushes wildly and says, "Sure."

"I can't wait." I whisper. Then, I kiss her hands.

She smiles back at me. I tap her hands to let her know she is dismissed. She stands up and curtsies, then runs back over to Latasha.

I look at all 35 girls again. I'm surprised I'm doing this well. I hope I don't screw it up…


End file.
